The present invention relates to a picture frame, and more particularly to a magnetic picture frame.
A desktop picture frame of prior art is generally composed of a frame containing a transparent glass and a back plate, between which a picture intended to be displayed is kept. The back plate is provided with four positioning blocks, each of which can be rotated at will for an angle of 90 degrees so as to permit the back plate to be positioned securely. The back plate is further provided with a support leg to keep the picture frame from falling and to allow the picture frame to stand on the desk in such a manner that it forms a desired angle with the desk top on which it is placed.
Such prior art picture frame described above is defective in that its back plate must be removed by rotating each of the four positioning blocks for an angle of 90 degrees each time when one wishes to display another picture, and that it does not always fit the picture having a rectangular shape.